Two Edwards Mmm
by jeshika.23
Summary: Edward's cousin Cedric comes to visit. Bella gets a tad confused :D Bella/Cedric - Sequel: Three Edwards Mmm


**This is seriously the randomest story I have ever written, but I just thought of it and had to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilight OR Harry Potter… Sadly.**

**Dedication: Adriana… I know how much you wanted this to happen :)**

**Two Edwards… Mmm**

I slowly opened my eyes, unused to the light pouring in from my bedroom window. I got up and walked to the window. The sun was out. Damn, a day with no Edward. I turned and looked at the figure sitting in my rocking chair in the corner of my bedroom. Without hesitation, I ran towards him and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Good morning," chortled Edward. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, hoping I didn't have morning breath.

"Hi," I sighed. I don't think that I would ever get over having a vampire as a boyfriend. "I guess you're not coming to school, today?"

Edward shook his head. "I do want you to come back to my place after school, though. There is someone I want you to meet."

I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

"His name is Cedric Diggory." I raised an eyebrow and Edward laughed. "Yeah, weird name… but don't mention it to him, he hates it. Anyway, Cedric is my cousin and he's a really good guy. I think you'll like him."

I nodded. "Is he just another _vegetarian _vampire? Or are-"

"We are actually related."

"Okay… cool," I smiled. A gave Edward another quick peck before hopping off to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Later…

I drove my loud rumbling truck down the lane to the big, white house that I could see in the distance. My heart thudded a bit faster as I neared the place where Edward surely was. _Edward._ I missed him so much today. School was the biggest drainer without him.

I jumped out of my truck, stumbling as usual, and told myself that if I ran towards the front door, I would probably trip. I walked, slowly and surely, there, pushed the door open and stepped into the front room of the beautiful Cullen house.

One loud, clear note interrupted my search for Edward and I turned towards the giant piano. From the back, all I could see was messy bronze hair, but it was enough to set my heart jumping. I started to walk towards Edward, my loud footsteps echoing about in the room.

Edward stood up and turned to me. He smiled. Something about him looked different, but I didn't take much notice as I walked closer to him.

"Hi, you must be-"

Edward was cut off by me pressing my lips forcefully onto his. He kissed me back, surprised, but seeming to like it anyhow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" A loud voice yelled angrily. Someone slammed into Edward, knocking him to the ground. I blinked and stepped back.

Huh? What was wrong with me? Why in the world was I seeing two Edwards fighting on the ground?

"Edward, get off me!" yelled the one who I had originally thought was Edward.

Another figure suddenly jumped out in front of me and pulled one of the Edward's off the other. Maybe I was dreaming. Well it was a pretty good dream. Two Edwards… Mmm… I smirked.

I suddenly realized that it was Alice who had pulled one Edward off the other. She was giggling hysterically, while trying to hold him back. Suddenly the Edward she was holding turned to me, glaring daggers. I flinched. I never thought I would see Edward staring at _me _like that.

"How could you do that to me?" He whispered. I flinched again at the pain in his voice. What the hell? I was so confused. I really wanted to wake up from this dream now. I blinked and Alice broke out into loud giggles again.

"Can't you see, Edward? She's so confused. She had no idea what is going on."

Edward number 2 (the one on the ground) stood up and muttered to Edward 1, "Sorry, mate. I seriously had no idea that she was going to kiss me. I just stood up from the piano and she randomly threw herself at me. Well actually that's not uncommon," he added, smirking. "Girls do tend to throw themselves at me."

Alice grinned and rolled her eyes. Edward 1 turned to her, furious. "Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen? You should've known!"

"It was- too- funny. I wanted- to- see how you'd- react," she said through more giggles. Edward 1 huffed angrily.

Edward 2 randomly winked at me, making Edward 1 turn around and whack number 2 across the back of his head. I flinched once again.

"Poor Bella. You really have no idea what is going on, do you?"

I blinked. "Aren't I having a dream?"

Alice and the two Edwards burst out laughing.

"Can someone _please _just tell me which one of you is the real Edward and who the hell the other one is?"

Edward 2 stepped forward and said, "I'm Edward-"

Edward 1 suddenly whacked him again. "Stop being stupid, idiot. I'm Edward." He turned to me and stared deep into my eyes. My heart stuttered and I knew immediately that this was the real Edward. I turned expectantly towards the other guy.

He smirked and said, "I'm Edward's cousin, Cedric Diggory."

Ohh…

**I hope you liked it. And I hope you actually got why they looked the same… I mean if you didn't, you couldn't have seen Harry Potter 4 otherwise… I don't know. But yes, I hope you liked it. Please review. Constructive critism welcome, but please no flames :) Love Jess xo**


End file.
